1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for aiding a fisherman and, more particularly, to devices especially adapted for jigging a fishing line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art of fishing, jigging a fishing line is often desirable. Jigging involves imparting short up and down motions on the fishing line. Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to mechanized devices for jigging a fishing line, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: 4,100,695; 4,951,411; 5,056,255; 5,084,995; and 5,119,580. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,695 discloses a fishing rod jigging apparatus that includes the major components arranged in a vertical array. As a result, the device has a relatively high center of gravity and, therefore, is undesirably susceptible to forces tending to tip the device over. In this respect, it would be desirable if a fishing rod jigging apparatus were provided which has a relatively low center of gravity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,411 discloses an electrically operated fishing jigger which does not use a conventional fishing rod and reel. A fishing line is jiggered by a modified reel, and a pole portion is controlled by a spring. A disadvantage of this device is that it does not use a conventional rod and reel. As a result, once a fish bites, the device cannot then be used as a conventional rod and reel would be used to reel in a fish. In this respect, it would be desirable if a fishing line jigging apparatus were provided which permits use of a conventional rod and reel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,255 discloses a fishing rod jigging apparatus which supports a conventional rod and reel on top of a housing which includes a motor and battery. By having the conventional rod and reel supported above the housing, the device has a relatively large center of gravity with its attendant problems. Moreover, this device also includes complex electronic circuitry for selecting different jigging rates. In this respect, it would be desirable if a fishing rod jigging apparatus were provided which does not include complex electronic circuitry.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,995 discloses a fishing jigging apparatus which fixes a conventional fishing rod and reel in a base and includes a spring connection from a motor to a free end of the distal end of the rod. Springs have a tendency to fatigue with time and lose their original coefficient of elasticity. In this respect, it would be desirable if a fishing jigging apparatus were provided which does not include springs for providing a jigging motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,580 discloses a fishing rod jigging apparatus in which a holder for a conventional fishing rod and reel is located at the very top of the apparatus, thereby providing a relatively high center of gravity. In addition, this device employs a spring for providing a jigging motion to the fishing rod. Moreover, this device employs a rotating array of cams to provide the jigging motion. The cams operate by frictional contact, and, as a result, are subject to frictional heat build-up and frictional wear and tear. In this respect, it would be desirable if a fishing rod jigging apparatus were provided which does not include cams for imparting a jigging motion.
Still other features would be desirable in a fishing rod jigging apparatus. For example, it would be desirable if the major components of a fishing rod jigging apparatus were arrayed on a base so that a relatively low center of gravity is obtained. It would also be desirable for a fishing rod jigging apparatus to permit a conventional fishing rod and reel to be readily removed from and placed in the apparatus.
When a fisherman is engaged in ice fishing, it is often uncomfortable for the fisherman to sit for long periods of time and manually impart a jigging motion to the fishing line. In this respect, it would be desirable for a fishing rod jigging apparatus to be provided to enable an ice fisherman to get up and move around or partake of a food or beverage which a mechanical jigging action was underway. Alternatively, when a fishing rod jigging apparatus is in use, a fisherman can manually engage in another type of fishing with another fishing rod and reel. Therefore, the fisherman would be able to engage in two types of fishing at the same time.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use a fishing rod jigging apparatus, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a fishing rod jigging apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) has a relatively low center of gravity; (2) permits the use of a conventional fishing rod and reel; (3) does not include complex electronic circuitry; (4) does not include springs for providing a jigging motion; (5) does not include cams for imparting a jigging motion; (6) arrays major components of a fishing rod jigging apparatus on a base in such a way that a relatively low center of gravity is obtained; and (7) permits a conventional fishing rod and reel to be readily removed from and placed in the apparatus. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique fishing rod jigging apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.